Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 3
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Haden Blackman | omslagartiest = Dave Wilkins | illustrator = Augustin Alessio | uitgever = Dark Horse | uitgavedatum = 2012, 18 juli | type = | paginas = 32 | ISBN = | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 19 BBY | serie = Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison | vorige = Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 2 | volgende = Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 4 }} Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 3 is het derde deel in de vijfdelige reeks Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison uit 2012. Synopsis Laurita Tohm is een misvormde, maar beloftevolle Imperial Officer die getuige is van een coup gepleegd door zijn mede-studenten onder leiding van academiehoofd Gentis. Samen met Darth Vader en Trachta kan Tohm het leven van Palpatine redden en wordt de Emperor stabiel gehouden in een Sith Infiltrator. Vader trekt met Tohm naar de Jedi Temple waar hij in de Jedi High Council chamber een antwoordt zoekt op de crisis. Vader bekijkt een holografische opname in de Jedi High Council waarin Anakin Skywalker vraagt aan de Jedi wat er met alle gevaarlijke gevangenen gebeurt die hij arresteert. De Jedi willen Anakin niet antwoorden en Obi-Wan Kenobi probeert hem te overtuigen om er niet meer over te beginnen. Hij belooft om aan Anakin te vertellen wat hij kan. Yoda en Mace Windu zijn er van overtuigd dat de Prism de verantwoordelijkheid is en moet blijven van de Jedi. Obi-Wan stelt zich vragen bij wat er gaat gebeuren als men ontdekt na de Clone Wars dat de Jedi een geheime gevangenis hadden voor alle oorlogsmisdadigers en gevaarlijke trawanten van Dooku. Obi-Wan wil de gevangenis ene bezoek brengen en Mace Windu zegt dat Obi-Wan de Prism kan vinden in de schaduw van de Sixth Moon of Diab. Vader wordt razend nu hij de ware toedracht ziet van het verhaal achter het verdwijnen van de gevangenen. Samen met het lichaam van de Emperor reizen Vader, Trachta en Tohm naar de Prism aan boord van de Sith Infiltrator. Trachta en Tohm vertellen hun verhaal over hoe ze misvormd zijn geworden. Er lijkt nu toch een vertrouwensband te ontstaan tussen beide Imperials. Op Coruscant neemt Gentis verdere stappen door Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin in te lichten over de coup. Hij zegt dat ze de situatie meester zijn en dat de verraders gevangen worden gehouden. Gentes zegt alle communicatie te blokkeren om verder onheil te voorkomen. Gentes verklaart dat de Emperor in leven wordt gehouden, maar dat Vader is verdwenen. Tarkin is nieuwsgierig naar het relaas van Vader over de situatie en zegt de controle te zullen overnemen eens hij op Coruscant is geland. Ondertussen stelt men vast dat de conditie van Palpatine niet verbetert. Vader vermoedt dat ze hem kunnen verzorgen in de medische vertrekken van de Prism. De gevangenis wordt nog steeds bewaakt door een Jedi die geen enkel idee heeft wat er in de rest van het universum aan de hand is. Vader vermoordt haar en Palpatine's lichaam wordt verzorgd zodat het stabiel blijft. Tohm heeft gevonden dat er 208 gevangenen aanwezig zijn, waarvan er meer dan de helft werden gearresteerd door Anakin Skywalker. Vader zegt echter dat hij Skywalker heeft gedood. Tohm moet alle gegevens van de gevangenen naar hun schip overbrengen, maar Trachta wil eerst nog een openstaande rekenen vereffenen. Hij zoekt de cel op van de Dark Jedi die naar Dooku overliep en hem tijdens de Clone Wars verwondde, zodat hij nu de Cybernetic Replacements moet dragen. In de cel maakt Trachta korte metten met de voormalige Padawan. Trachta wacht Vaders goedkeuring af om de gevangenen vrij te laten ... Index Personages *Laurita Tohm *Gentis - vermelding *Caul Gentis *Darth Vader *Moff Trachta *Emperor Palpatine *Anakin Skywalker - hologram *Ki-Adi-Mundi - hologram *Yoda - hologram *Mace Windu - hologram *Obi-Wan Kenobi - hologram *Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin Locaties *Coruscant **Imperial Palace **Jedi Temple ***Jedi High Council *Diab **Sixth Moon of Diab **Prism *Noctralis Andere *2-1B Surgical Droid *Mission to Noctralis *Hundred-Year Darkness *Sith Infiltrator category:Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison